


A Wonderful Life

by fembuck



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal, beautiful day at home for Alice and Claire … until it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an AU version of the opening to the Resident Evil: Retribution trailer so that it features Alice and Claire.

A smile tugged up the corners of Alice’s mouth as a pair of soft lips trailed over her bare shoulder.  Bright rays of sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window, warming her skin as those delicious lips kissed their way up to her sensitive neck drawing a helpless, delighted giggle from her.   

The garage door needed fixing, there was no milk in the house, she had to figure out some way to fit taking the dog to the vet into her already busy schedule, and there was a pile – okay piles – of laundry stacked in the basement waiting to be washed, but as slim, lightly-muscled arms wrapped around her waist holding her tightly as her neck was lovingly nuzzled into, Alice couldn’t help but think that her life was pretty damn perfect.    

“Wakey, wakey, sleepy head,” Claire sang, before nuzzling into her wife’s neck again, nipping at her skin lightly as did.  “It’s time to get out of bed and face the day.”   

Alice groaned disgruntledly and angled her head away from Claire as she stretched her sleep cramped limbs.   

“If getting me out of bed was your goal,” Alice yawned, her body still twisting in strange ways as she stretched, “then you came up with the worst plan ever,” she declared before she settled peacefully against the mattress again.  “Waking me up with your lips just makes me want to stay in bed even longer,” she whispered, reaching out to brush a few strands of Claire’s red hair behind her ear before she bit her bottom lip mischievously and then leaned in to kiss her wife good-morning.   

“Mm,” Claire hummed, following Alice’s lips for a moment when the blonde pulled away from her, not wanting to lose the feel of Alice’s lips yet.  “You are cruel and sadistic,” Claire stated, shifting closer to Alice so that she could draw the blonde into another kiss.  “We have a child to feed and clothe and get off to school and you tempt me with offers of sexual pleasure,” the redhead groaned, forcing herself to pull away from her wife’s tantalizing skin before she lost all willpower and spent hours in bed debauching Alice only to make her way down to the kitchen to find their daughter lying on the floor in her underwear, watching Maury, while eating handfuls of dry cereal straight from the box.   

Alice angled her head to the side so that she was just able to make out the display on the alarm clock.  It was 7:03 in the a.m.   

“You’ll be in the shower by 7:30,” Alice promised turning back to face Claire.  “I promise,” Alice husked as she eyed her wife hungrily.  “I’ll get Becky dressed and fed when you’re in the shower, and you two will be ready to go within five minutes of your normal time.”   

“What about you?” Claire asked, seriously considering giving to Alice’s advances as long as it wouldn’t make them terrible parents and/or employees.   

“A two minute shower, a granola bar and a bottle of Boost and I’m set,” Alice responded quickly, sensing victory.  “Can I have you now?” she asked playfully, running her hands up Claire’s sides until she was palming the redhead’s breasts.  “Can I have these?” she inquired, looking up at Claire, her blue eyes wide and innocent before she smirked and bent her head down so that she was nuzzling her face into Claire’s bosom.   

“Fine,” Claire exclaimed laughing as Alice burrowed her face between her breasts.  “But if I’m late you’re going to have a very unhappy camper to deal with tonight.”   Alice laughed into Claire’s chest.   

“That’s okay,” she murmured finally pulling back from Claire’s boobs so that she could see her face.  “I know ways to win you over,” she continued as her hands shifted down so that she could grasp the top of Claire’s sleep shorts.  “Very fun, very effective ways,” she added smirking before she unceremoniously yanked Claire’s shorts down and slipped between her legs.   

  
xxx   

  
Alice was true to her word and when Claire entered the kitchen at 7:50 a.m., Bekcy was seated at the kitchen in a cute outfit eating a piece of toast with jam with some fresh banana slices on the side and a cup of orange juice beside her.     
  
Claire paused in the doorway watching Becky eat for a moment, captivated as usual by the child carrying out the simplest tasks, but then the smell of frying eggs hit her and she moaned before turning her attention to Alice who was standing in front of the stove.     
  
“We had eggs!” Alice declared when Claire made her way over to her and kissed her cheek lightly.  “Breakfast sandwich for the road,” Alice said grandly as she placed one omelet on a toasted bagel that had already been placed in an open Tupperware container.  “You have a good wife,” she continued as she reached out to place a couple of tomato slices on top of the eggs and then placed the other half of the bagel on top and closed the Tupperware container.     
  
“The best,” Claire agreed, smiling at Alice with endless affection before leaning in to capture her lips in brief but sweet kiss.      
  
“I have been adequately praised,” Alice breathed out when Claire pulled back.  “Go on and get your stuff together.  I’ll make sure Bug finishes up and get her shoes on,” she continued as she took to frying pan off of the heated element and turned off the stove.     
  
Claire gazed at Alice for a moment and then murmured, “The best,” again before leaning into to kiss Alice once more.     
  
“Please get a room you two,” Becky piped up from the kitchen table jabbing her finger in their direction.  “No kissing.  Your cooties will get on all the food and things,” she continued, drawing a protective arm around her plate and the one banana slice that was left on it.     
  
“Our little Republican,” Alice cooed making Claire laugh before the redhead started towards the door.     
  
Alice watched her walk away, then just as Claire was about to exit the room she remembered something and darted forward quickly, swatting Claire on the ass to get her to stop.     
  
“Hey!” Claire exclaimed turning around sharply to look at her wife even though she was smiling when she turned to face Alice again.    
  
“I almost forgot, Chris called when you were in the shower,” Alice began, laughing a little as she danced out of the way of Claire’s hand which was trying to return the slap.  “It appears we’re having a barbeque tonight,” she continued in a tone that indicated to Claire that Chris had more told Alice what he was planning instead of asking her if they were free.     
  
“Is that okay?” Claire asked.  “We haven’t seen each other in a while, but if there’s something …”     
  
“It’s fine,” Alice interjected.  “Really,” she added when Claire continued to look at her uncertainly.  “I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen him, and we haven’t fired up the grill since the weather got nice.  I just … I wish he wouldn’t act like the world revolves around him.”     
  
“I know.  I’m sorry.  I’ll talk to him.  Thank you,” Claire said, reaching out for and squeezing Alice’s hand, mindful now of their daughter who was glaring at them suspiciously, her finger posed and waiting to point at them if they broke her ‘no kissing’ rule again.  “I’ll pick up some beer on the way home.”     
  
“Lots of beer,” Alice added when Claire started towards through the door.  “I think he’s bringing a couple friends.”     
  
“Do we have enough …” Claire began glancing towards the freezer.  Chris ate enough for two people and his friends were the same way.     
  
“He said he’s bringing the meat, we just need to provide the grill, the pool … and the washing machine,” Alice added knowingly.  Chris had never shown up for a visit without a sack or two of laundry in tow.     
  
“Just toss whatever he brings in the basement.  I’ll do the washing when I get home,” Claire said quickly as she glanced down at her watch and realized that she was no longer making good time.  “I love you,” she continued looking up to meet Alice’s eyes, always having time to say that properly to her wife.     
  
“Love you too, babe.  Go on, finish up, we’ll meet you on the porch,” Alice responded easily, waving her wife away.     
  
Smiling to herself, Claire turned back around and moved out of the kitchen into the hallway only to find herself rearing back desperately a moment later when a large, growling figure emerged in front of her.  Her brain was slow to process what was happening but her body reacted instinctively and she lifted her arms, blocking the attack from whatever was in front of her.     
  
“Alice run!” Claire yelled out as the figure backed her into the family room and they both tumbled over the back of the couch.     
  
Alice blinked in confusion, her mind sluggish and disoriented, unable to process what was happening before her.  They had just been talking.  She had to get Becky’s shoes on.  Claire was just going to dry her hair.  It was a normal morning.  It was a normal day.  They were just going about their lives and now there was some snarling, hideous thing attacking her wife.  Attacking her wife … attacking her wife … attacking her wife!

    
Alice moved towards Becky who was watching the scene unfolding in the family room with terror.  

“Becky.  Becky!  Go into the bedroom, close the door and hide in the closet,” Alice said urgently, taking the girls head into her hands and forcing her face towards her that Becky was focused on her instead of what was happening in the family room.   “Go!” Alice said pointing, “Hurry.  I have to help mommy.”   

  
Becky nodded and Alice watched to make sure she was heading in the right direction, and then she moved over to the kitchen door, picked up the baseball bat resting on top of the bag with Becky’s T-Ball equipment, marched into the family room and lifted the bat.     
  
She didn’t know what the freaky, fucked up beast was or how it had found its way into her home.  All that she knew and all that she cared about was that it was there and it was a threat to her family, and  _nobody_  fucked with her family.     
  
“Duck,” Alice called out and immediately Claire dropped to the ground.   A second later Alice swung the bat with all of her might, hitting the strange beast square in the head.  It wailed and reared back and Alice followed, drawing the bat back and swinging again and again until it fell to the ground when she switched to using a downwards hammering motion on it until it finally stopped moving.     
  
Breathing heavily and shivering now that the adrenaline that had been pumping through her began to abate, Alice stared down at the gooey pile of blood and flesh that had once made up the beast in shock.     
  
“Alice,” Claire said worriedly, taking her wife’s face in her hands so that she could see her eyes.  “Alice,” she called out again, jerking back a little in surprise a moment later when Alice pulled back from her violently.  “Alice,” she said again when the blonde calmed and took a dazed step back towards her.     
  
“I’m fine,” Alice murmured, still looking and sounding baffled, but now aware of her surroundings again.  “You?  Are you okay?” she asked, her concern for Claire cutting through the fog that had descended over her.  “Are you okay?” she asked again, her eyes scanning Claire looking for injuries.     
  
“A few bruises, but I’m okay.  It never got it’s … tentacles on me,” Claire replied.  “Where’s Becky?”     
  
“Bedroom … closet,” Alice responded, her hand instinctively tightening around the bat which she had managed to hold on to despite her shock.     
  
“Then let’s get her and get out of here,” Claire declared.     
  
Alice nodded and lifted the bat, and then together they marched towards the bedroom to get their daughter and get the hell out of there before any more of those things showed up.       
  
 **The End**

 

 

 


End file.
